Hazy, Blue and New
by RoxyLuv19
Summary: It's been 123 years of awkwardness & argueing for Ciel & Sebastian. After suspicion rises with their never-chaning appearances, Sebastian goes into what Ciel calls "Stealth Mode" Ciel does so reluctantly but there's one problem. The once-earl could occupy himself in the city, ignoring the fact that Sebastian hates him. Now they're going to be spending more time than ever. Together.


**Wow. Just Wow. You guys have Moon Smurf to thank for the majority of my Kuro fics being salvaged! Why have I been gone?**

***sigh* A Ciel/Lizzie fan whom I did NOT engage confrontation with got very upset with my…erm…complete and utter refusal to get into an argument with got me thrown of here -_-. This happened just when my prized fic Red Velvet got deleted from here. Then I fell up the stairs whilst holding my laptop and it slipped. It tumbled down the stairs and the hard drive was broke so I lost them all.**

**MOST of my Kuro fics are back ^^ Thanks to those wonderful readers of mine that saved my fics enough to save 'em themselves! THANK YOU!**

**Here is my first re-installment. I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of the Characters.**

**Chapter 1: ****Hazy, Blue and New**

It was dark, cold and empty in the little cottage and Ciel had to suppress a sigh. He scowled at the peeling window sills and stained glass. Content that they were shuddering under his gaze he turned his never-ending glower to the hanging wallpaper and cobwebs. In short, he hated this place and he was unsatisfied with his Butler's choice.

This time, he was r_eally_ pushing it.

"Sebastian, I refuse to live here." He stated simply, balling his fists and turning around.

Sebastian set the cases down and shot him a withering glare. "I _refuse_ to live with you- does that change anything?"

Ciel remained silent, knowing that any reply would simply spark off the usual argument. Sebastian wanted out and Ciel wouldn't give in. He could - break the contract that is - but Ciel refused to do so.

He was too scared of being alone. Not that he'd tell Sebastian that.

"But _why_ here of all places? It's going to collapse on me during the night and I'll die!" He had become rather dramatic since his transformation – attention seeking was a result he hadn't wanted to stoop to – but what could he do?

"Oh, well that's more incentive for us to stay then isn't it."

Ciel flinched slightly, hurt by the elder's words. "Yeah yeah you hate me and want me to die what else is new." Ciel grumbled, moving over to the decaying doors and pulling up his case. "Since you're so intent on being happy, I'll put up with this place for the sole fact that if I die or suffer in some way it'll _finally_ put a smile on your face." He didn't wait to see Sebastian's reaction, he just hauled the hefty blue up the frail looking stairs.

The cottage was tiny compared to any of the other living conditions he had ever dwelled in before. The Twentieth Century offered much for the Demonling but time always got in the way. He could never be content for very long. He never aged…and people noticed.

So, after moving from area to area and place to place and having story after story- Sebastian had put his foot down. Ciel's picture could never be changed, nor his. They had been through too many passports, too many names and far too many identities. It was becoming ridiculous.

So something Ciel liked to call Stealth Mode was put into action and he was dragged along for the ride. Sebastian bought a lonely little cottage standing all by itself on the grassy hills over looking a grey and stormy sea in Scotland. The nearest house was over seventy miles away and Ciel was already lonely as it was.

Sebastian hated him and he knew he'd be here for a long, long time. Still, he decided to make the best of things. Maybe Sebastian would lighten up or something…

"Young Master-"

"Ciel. How many times to I have to tell you that? You hate being my Butler but when I tell you to quit with the 'Lord, Master' rubbish you don't," Ciel rattled on and finally stopped, looking slightly taken aback. "What."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as Ciel stared at him blankly. "What room do you wish to have. There are two."

Ciel groaned and rubbed his face. "Whichever one _you_ delegate as most likely to cave."

Sebastian obviously didn't appreciate the jibe for he rather abruptly turned around and stalked back down the little staircase. Ciel's expression softened to one of sadness and he moved a little way on into the house. The first bedroom was large, fit for an Earl and clean. Square, neat and totally boring.

Closing the door he moved to the second and paused. It was smaller, invaded by the chimney breast that funneled upwards from the living room beneath him. There appeared to be no window but Ciel didn't mind that. He shifted, gazing at what appeared to be some sort of cubbyhole, triangular in shape on one side of the chimney breast, furthest from the door.

Curious, Ciel dropped his case and padded over to it. He lifted himself up and sighed, blowing away the cobwebs. He rest his back against the tallest side stretched out his legs in the other direction and wiggled his toes against the lower roof. It was perfect. He could sit here and read or be on his laptop.

He sniffed and turned to the wooden panels next to him. With a slight frown he slid his hands down them and furrowed his eyebrows as a small handle pressed against the stone wall made itself known. He tugged and pushed it aside, face lighting up as a full glass paned window greeted him. The dark grey clouds whirled above as the waves crashed into the pebbled shore down below. It was weird, but he liked it.

Despite the rotten weather and dreary living conditions, Ciel found a little excitement brew within him. He closed the shutter and jumped down, wheeling his case into the middle of the room. Without a bed or anywhere to put his clothes he was going to be roughing it. However he could make it work.

"Young Mas- _Ciel_, where are you?"

Sebastian voice rang from the hallway and Ciel looked up.

"In here!"

Sebastian walked in to find the Demonling sat cross legged on the floor, case open and items folded neatly within. He frowned slightly. "This room?"

Ciel nodded, holding his ankles with a sigh. "Yeah, I like this one."

"Self punishment now? Really? You're not going to 'get on my good side' Ciel. Please don't start trying to be considerate of me." The Demon drawled, taking in the dark and moldy corners of the room, not to mention the very little space. The floorboards creaked and the whole air was filled with damp.

Ciel found himself un-effected by the harsh words and stood. "Don't worry I'm not. I actually like this one. I mean, I would prefer this room…" He trailed off and decided to stare intently at his Demon who finally noticed after eyeing the poor conditions his 'Master' would be living in.

"What." He demanded irritably.

Ciel said nothing and fiddled with the zipper to his case with a shake of his head. "It's going to be just us with no distractions…can't we try to work this out?" He asked meekly, glancing up Sebastian who remained in the doorway.

Sebastian remained silent, glaring at Ciel though regarding him carefully. "No."

Ciel released a distressed groan as the older male disappeared from the door post and into the room next to his. He tried to tell himself that things would get better but he knew deep down the only way they would improve would be to be…separated. Eternally.

Turning his attention back to his case, Ciel chewed on his lip and looked about the empty room. He stood, dusting off his clothes before padding in his greying socks into Sebastian's room. He stepped into the open doorway and blinked at the transformation.

Sebastian had already set up a bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. The walls looked clean and there was a rug on the polished floor. He blinked in admiration at the male currently slipping pillows into their cases.

"You've got a big view here." Ciel said absentmindedly, trotting over to the huge window.

"Have I."

Ciel hummed thoughtfully at the dark clouds and tapped the window as dots of rain repeated his action from the other side. "It's raining. Is everything out of the car?"

"Yes."

Knowing when he wasn't wanted (which was never) Ciel returned to his room, zipped up his case and pushed it into the corner. He couldn't do much until Sebastian was done setting it up anyhow. He walked along the small hall and into the single bathroom.

"Sebastian the windows broken in here, just to let you know," He called through, clambering up onto the thick sill and poking the sharp, fractured glass. From this view, all that was visible was grassy hills. It was…kind of nice.

"Don't poke that."

Ciel started when a gloved hand covered his , pulling it away from the window and turned towards the frowning Demon. "Sorry," It was automatic and he said the word before he could stop himself. Sebastian blinked and Ciel swallowed thickly, quickly scooting down. "Is there any internet here?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Oh." Ciel continued to explore the small bathroom and stepped into the empty bath tub. He moved around restlessly until he was content that he'd fit in it. Hopping out he noticed that Sebastian was finished fixing the glass and gasped, scrambling back up to stare at it. "You'd never even know it was ever broken." He praised, sliding his finger down the clear surface. "Will I be able to do that one day?"

Sebastian stalled, looking surprised as Ciel stared at him with large wide eyes. "N-no." He answered sounding unsettled.

Ciel whined slightly and slid back down to the floor. "I wish I could. I can't do _anything_. Except make tea. Now that's it's in bags." He released a childish giggle and darted back to his room.

Sebastian stared at the the space where Ciel had been and frowned, eyes downcast. He turned as Ciel's voice reached him and sighed sorrowfully.

"Can I have my bed here?" Ciel asked, motioning to the space next to the cubby hole. "But, a small one? I don't need a big bed anymore. Takes up too much space anyway."

Sebastian complied without a word and Ciel was soon splayed out on new, fresh covers. He jumped up and watched Sebastian as he finished up decorating.

Before Ciel could utter a 'thank you' he was gone, leaving the Demonling alone again.

* * *

Sebastian looked up from the kitchen sink to glance at Ciel who was outside. The teen was crouched down, currently surrounded by ducklings. He wondered if Ciel realized that they were using him as shelter from the harsh wind.

It'd been a week since the move and Sebastian was finding it increasingly difficult to remain hard hearted towards the boy. In the cities where they had previously lived, the hustle and bustle had kept them mostly apart. Ciel would always choose lush and lavish houses to live in and spent most of his time outside or on his laptop. Indeed, they had never spent so much time together as they were now.

He couldn't exactly use his excuse of being hungry to hate the fledgling. He had consumed such wonderful souls lately- not Ciel's- but close enough. They were satisfying and true he wasn't exactly waiting on Ciel's hand and foot. Ciel was just…showing too much of a gentle side for him to cope with.

It was supposed to be spring but the weather implied anything but. The grass was lush and flowers were out but the sun never did shine. Not yet anyway. Ciel hadn't complained once about the cold, but Sebastian was feeling it himself and therefore knew the younger did. He had stuffed Ciel's room with extra blankets just in case.

Once a Demon lived on earth for a considerable amount of time they became accustomed to certain things. He could taste food after having made a habit of doing so to lessen suspicion. He even had favorites. To some extent it did satisfy him too, but it was like eating snacks.

Ciel on the other hand never lost his sense of taste and could easily live off the stuff. He was always munching on something or other and Sebastian found that quite a relief. He'd never have to feed Ciel souls that _he _wanted. Sebastian didn't mind the changes though. It was somewhat nice to feel.

He just wouldn't mind feeling happy and free at some point.

"It's cold out there."

Sebastian placed the dishes on the side, having not heard Ciel come back in he jumped slightly. "I told you to wipe your feet before coming in."

Ciel looked down and quickly apologized, slipping off his muddy shoes and grabbing a mop. The action surprised Sebastian but he said nothing of it. He heard the slight knock as Ciel set the handle against the wall. "I keep forgetting that, sorry Sebastian. Maybe we should put a matt _inside_ the house as well, because that one just gets wet anyway."

He opened the cupboard under the stairs and tugged out a matt, placing it before the door and pushing his shoes onto the rack. Coat hung up, scarf unwound…

"Anything I can do?"

"For the last time Ciel, no. There is _nothing_ that you can do,"

"Sorry…it's just that this isn't like any other place I've been to before so there's not much to do besides help you out…is it really that bad? Letting me give you a hand?" Ciel asked sounding exasperated. "You're the one who insists on acting like a slave. I told you, you can do what you want. Just don't leave me."

"That's all I _want_ to do!" Sebastian shot back angrily, slamming his hand down on the kitchen side. Ciel flinched and gritted his teeth, balling his fists. Sebastian watched as the bluenette snatched up his trainers and stormed back outside, slamming the door behind him. Taken aback, Sebastian straightened up, glancing at Ciel's forgotten coat and scarf. Ciel had never run out before…

With a huff the raven switched on the kettle and folded the dishcloths on the side. He moved straight into the small living room and sat down on the chair by the fire. He was not in the mood for Ciel at the best of times. Today was a bad day for the both of them, like every other day was going to be until Ciel released him.

* * *

Ciel kicked pebbles across the path leading down to the beach with a scowl. What was wrong with Sebastian? Yes, _fine_ he hated Ciel. Great.

The Demonling stopped, clenching his teeth as he glared out at the rolling waves. All the tension melted and he let his shoulders slump.

"It's been going on for too long, ne…" He whispered, shivering in the cold. He trotted towards the shore more slowly as he thought about what to do from here. Sebastian really wanted nothing more than to leave. He had held the elder back for over one hundred and twenty years already. In fact, it was nearly coming up for one hundred and twenty _three_.

It would be August next month…and he knew that month was the hardest on the both of them. The month Ciel 'died'. The month Ciel was turned…the month he was taken away from Sebastian.

The month Sebastian lost all he had worked for.

"This is so stupid." Ciel spat sadly, the venom lost from where it should be in the statement. Instead, he tugged at his black and cream jumper as he shivered. His dirty once-white trainers were little defense against the icy, frothy water that washed under his soles.

The salty air was warm despite the rest of the atmosphere and he breathed in deeply. Since the first day of coming here he hadn't seen another living being except annoying birds. Ducklings excluded. They were cute in his mind and he liked them. Yellow puff balls that squeaked- who wouldn't?

The screech of gulls above caused him to groan and he rubbed his cloth eye patch irritably. Noisy and piercing were their cries…gulls were just horrible.

Ciel dug his heels into the smooth pebbles as he hoisted himself up onto the single wooden jetty that they owned. He guessed that if Sebastian wanted to have a boat this was where they would tie it. He should ask the raven to get one and teach him to use it. That would be something he could do.

A light splashing caught his attention and he looked up, almost gasping as two large round eyes stared up at him. He let out a yell, pulling his legs up and scrambling back. Heart pounding Ciel gasped, trying to calm himself as a whiskered face disappeared briefly into the murky water.

"Sheesh…" He muttered, sitting back down wearily. Almost instantly, a smooth brown head reappeared and he frowned. "Hi Seal." He greeted blankly.

As if pleased with the acknowledgment, said seal vanished into the froth and surfaced further from him, intent on chasing something-or-other. Ciel watched with mild interest as it dived and dipped, twisting after it's prey which Ciel soon found to be small, silver fish.

That round face turned to glance in his direction once more before finally vanishing from sight. Ciel waited for it to appear once more, saddened when it became obvious that it had moved on. Everything did in the end.

With a huff he rolled over onto his back, the cold finally getting to him and making his lungs tight. Asthma was a problem even when immortal. He coughed lightly, feeling a tickling in his throat as he breathed in. The shore was never dull, that was definite but he shouldn't be out in the cold with nothing but jeans and a jumper.

He was torn however when he remembered just _why_ he was out there in the first place. Sebastian had yelled at him, yelled those stupid words. A loud puff made him jump and he rolled onto his side, ready to glare at whatever had startled him. However, he found himself faced with rows of sharp teeth and instantly screamed. He scrambled up, desperate to get away from the waters edge.

This time, his heart _did_ hammer away in his chest and he struggled not to go into a fit. His eye burned and he realized he had subconsciously called out for Sebastian. He gasped in a breath, finally peeking over the wet wooden jetty and at the curved dorsal that sliced through the stilling water.

He coughed, wincing at how painful the action was. Whistles reached his ears and despite his oncoming attack he crawled forward. Dark shapes broke through the water and his eyes widened in awe. Sleek, glistening bodies moved fluidly through the salty surface as his fingers clenched the fabric resting upon his chest.

He heard his name and looked up through a blurred gaze as Sebastian, glaring and rather ruffled, stormed towards him. His breathing was obnoxiously loud but all he managed to do was grip his Demon's arm and point towards the reason for his attack.

Sebastian paused, tearing his gaze from the flushed face before him, to where Ciel was pointing. He blinked and then raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you found something interesting."

Ciel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Sebastian knelt down on the jetty, a small smile on his face. "What did you call me for, surely not to see these?"

"Um...n-no I didn't mean to-to." Ciel stuttered as he tried to breathe. "I-I, they made me jump. I w-was lying d-down and rolled over. J-just s-saw teeth," He explained weakly.

"Dear me, you do get scared easily." Sebastian sighed, unable to become angry at such silliness. "It's your teeth that are scaring me." He shrugged off his coat and dumped it over his shivering charge.

Ciel clutched it desperately before turning back to the creatures currently playing in the surf. Sebastian followed his gaze and cocked his head to the side. "What is it Bocchan?"

Ciel swallowed and tried to control his shivering. "Um, w-what are they?"

"Dolphins. You've seen them before Ciel, at aquariums."

"N-no, the other's were d-different…"

"Not at all. They're all Bottlenose. Now, come along you're getting worse. I can hear your lungs shattering from here. It was stupid of you to run off without a coat in the first place." Just like that, the usual Sebastian was back in place, boring and moody.

Ciel frowned, unable to take his eyes off the free spirits frolicking in the turbulent surf. "They look different when they're free." He murmured, glancing up at Sebastian mournfully. The raven either didn't hear him or ignored him altogether.

The walk back silent and uncomfortable. Painful for Ciel and irritating to Sebastian. The little path leading to their cottage was uneven and Ciel nearly tripped several times before he was saved by the steps leading to their garden.

Sebastian pushed open the door and Ciel slipped off his trainers hastily. The house was warm and he suppressed relieved mewl.

"Get yourself changed." Sebastian told him firmly, clearly not amused. Ciel thrust the borrowed coat into the ravens chest and ran up the stairs, leaving a startled Sebastian by the door. Ciel slammed his door shut Sebastian was left to growl to himself in annoyance.

He was beginning to regret having moved here. He was slipping in his resolve.

* * *

Ciel was huddled in his cubbyhole with several blankets as he tried not to cry. Indeed, Sebastian was so much more happier free and he looked better too. Ciel wanted to let him go, but if he did then Sebastian would leave him. He would rather die…

The Demonling shot up, narrowly missing the roof of his hiding place as he ran over that thought. If he promised to set Sebastian free on the terms that Sebastian kill him after doing so then…wouldn't that work out? He wouldn't be alone, Sebastian would be rid of him and he would finally be put to rest.

Ah…but he had come to want life. Life _with_ Sebastian, not without. With that in mind he curled up again, torn between feelings and desires. After everything Sebastian had done for him…ah. It was no use. He could go over this one hundred times. He was never going to come to any other conclusion.

He just couldn't set Sebastian free.

* * *

It was late, very late when the sound of small feet padding down the stairs caught Sebastian's attention. Ciel had refused dinner after running to his room and now he must be hungry. Even in his room, Sebastian could hear those small feet trying to be quiet as they shifted about.

He waited to hear the cupboards go but they never did. Instead, the sound of those little feet came towards him. He kept his eyes on the screen on his lap as Ciel's small body clambered onto the sofa and huddled next to him. He froze, unable to think of anything to say or do. Ciel had never, _ever_ sought out physical contact with him. Ever.

As Ciel lifted his arm to snuggle into his side, Sebastian found that he couldn't deny the demonling. He simply shifted himself so that he could still type. It took a couple of minutes for Ciel to realize he wasn't being rejected or pushed away and he sighed heavily as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian's middle.

"I'm sorry Sebastian." He mumbled quietly.

"For what," The raven continued to type as he fought to keep his heart from hammering against his chest.

"For being so selfish and not letting you go."

Small fingers traced the symbol on the back of his left hand and he itched to snatch it away. "Then whats the point of being sorry if you know that what you're doing is wrong?" He asked, sounding strained.

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's side. "I've thought about it…but I just can't do it. I hate that I'm making you hate me…I'm really sorry Sebastian."

Sebastian closed his laptop lid and set it aside, leaning back as the darkness shrouded them. "Ciel…why _won't _you do it? I mean…maybe this is my fault. I should have kept a closer eye on you and I admit that it isn't _your _fault either but…you're the only one who can change things."

Ciel picked at the threads hanging loose on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Well…why do you hate being with me? Is it just _me_ or…?"

"I don't want to be tied for the rest of my existence Ciel. I don't want to be in someone else's control. Anyone's control." Sebastian said firmly but honestly. He felt Ciel sink into his side further and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah…I guess that's kind of good to hear. At least you don't hate _me_ entirely." Ciel whispered.

"You haven't answered my question. Why won't you let me go? Is having a pawn that important to you?"

Ciel sat upright, looking distressed. "That's not the reason. Far from it." He whined, hugging his knees.

"Then what is it?" Sebastian finally demanded, turning to the demonling.

"I don't want to say. You'll laugh at me and hate me even more. Just know that I can't do it…maybe one day I'll be strong enough too but right now I'm just…"

"Strong enough…" Sebastian's anger vanished and he leant forward slightly. "Bocchan…what do you mean strong enough?" His voice had softened and Ciel relaxed as his nickname left Sebastian's lips.

He tilted his head so Sebastian could see his eyes. "Um…well, I don't want you to leave…because…because I really really like you. It…it sounds stupid but, when I was under the contract for my soul I was fine with it. I would never be without you because my soul would _be_ with you. Now though if I set you free you'd leave and I'd be all alone again. The thought of not having you by my side just…hurts. It really hurts and I'm so torn."

Sebastian gazed at the demonling sadly. "I never knew you'd grown so attached to me."

Ciel sniffed and buried his face in his arms. "I know. It doesn't surprise me though. This started long before I became a Demon. It's not like it's something recent or new, Sebastian. I've felt this way for a long, long time." The youngster drew in a shuddering breath. "Just the _thought_ of losing you hurts more than actually _losing_ my parents did."

Sebastian felt his face heat up and he was glad of the darkness. "I can't understand why. After all, everything I did was for the contract…" He felt Ciel wince next to him and wished he could worded that better.

"Yeah…I know that." Ciel sounded choked up and Sebastian tensed. "I can't help it though. It isn't about what you 'did' for me. It was the little bits of _you_ that came through. You have a stupid sense of humor that I actually find funny and you used to irritate me all the time with that damn smirk of yours. You understood me and I felt safe around you. You knew me like no-one else did and I didn't have to hide. _You _didn't hide. You were and still are the only one who makes me sweat in a game of chess. I- you mean a lot to me."

Ciel swallowed and tugged on his sleeves. "A-and you're kind of…really…hot."

Sebastian had remained completely silent and had blushed even more. This was certainly _not_ what he'd predicted. "Ciel…even though you-"

Ciel face heated up and he swallowed thickly. "B-but I've been thinking." He quickly cut in, determined not to hear the rejection he knew was coming. "If-if you could help me be stronger, I-I know I could…I could one day break it. It's just…going to take some time. I promise you I'll do it though…just, um- d-don't hate me b-because really this is your fault for being so d-damn wonderful." Ciel suddenly stood up, wiping his eyes furiously as he made his way out of the room. "Just give me a little more time okay?"

Before Sebastian could even think of a reply he was up the stairs.

Sebastian sat back slowly, his mind a jumble and his heart a mess. _'Bocchan…'_ The raven slumped forward, head in his hands. _'You always cause me trouble.'_

* * *

A knock on his bedroom door alerted Sebastian that he'd actually slept. The cold made him drowsy and though it was inconvenient, he did enjoy it. With a groan he rolled over and found Ciel peeking at him behind the door. "Morning Seb. It's like, ten thirty and your mobile's been going off like crazy downstairs."

The raven sat up and blinked before beckoning the youngster to come closer. Ciel obeyed slowly, looking confused as Sebastian pulled him onto the bed. Arms wrapped around him tightly and Ciel sighed.

"I've been thinking Bocchan." Sebastian broke off to yawn, laying back so Ciel could shift into a more comfortable position.

"About last night?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

"Yes…about last night." Sebastian watched Ciel's demeanor deflate into an almost wounded appearance.

"I'm asking a lot from you after everything…" Ciel mumbled, fiddling with the white buttons on Sebastian's black shirt.

"You are and I really can't stand much more of this." The words were out and Sebastian almost slapped himself. Ciel had froze in his lap, fingers in mid-fiddle on his buttons.

"O-oh…y-yeah I fi-figured as m-much." Ciel whispered, clearly trying to keep himself together.

"That came out wrong…I didn't mean it like that Bocchan, I mean the tension between us. It's not fair on you just as it isn't fair on me. I mean, you obviously aren't doing this to see me suffer but-"

He kept putting his foot in it and he was stumbling. Ciel seemed to crack at every word he uttered. Tears began to fill and well up and Sebastian could see him trying to fight them off. With a frustrated huff he cupped the demonling's face, wiping away those tears and trying to gain his full attention.

"Just because I'm not contracted to you, doesn't mean I'll leave you." He rushed out urgently. Ciel's eyes widened, the contract mark shimmering with the emotion that spilled into his system.

"Y-you'd still stay?"

It was something the fledgling hadn't even considered. Sebastian could tell for he blinked erratically before shuffling closer, practically pressing flush against him.

"You mean, if I set you free you'd still live here with me? B-but for how long? I m-mean, y-you hate being around me you said so so many times- but you don't l-lie right? Ah you're confusing me!"

Sebastian grabbed that pale face once more and brought it close. "Ciel, I just don't want to be chained! I'm fine with being with you…I _just want it to be of my own choice_!"

Ciel froze and he suddenly sank back. "S-Sebastian…" A small tremor shook the bluenette's body and Ciel breathed in deeply as he felt his heart breaking. "I'll make a deal with you."

The raven perked up. "A deal?"

"Y-yes."

"What deal…"

"I-if I break the contract…then you can leave."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. A finger pressed against his lips before he could get a word out edgeways. Determined blue and amethyst stared up at him with resolve. "But, promise me you'll give me a chance. If-if you decide to leave after that then I can't do anything to stop you. B-but…if you find that you'd like to stay then…then…"

Sebastian's ruby orbs softened and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around the younger. "Thank you. I know how hard this must be…" Small hands clenched his night shirt and he felt a weight lift off of him.

Ciel pulled back and though he refused to look up he gripped Sebastian's hand. "C-can we have one more d-day?"

A larger hand rest upon his head, slender fingers brushed through his hair. "Of course we can. I was planning on going to the nearest village anyway. We need to pick up a few things."

Ciel nodded and hastily removed himself from the room. Sebastian could feel the pain the younger was feeling through the contract and wondered about how different it would feel to be without it. A smile graced his features and he threw the covers aside.

Tomorrow, he would be free.

* * *

Ciel watched as the group of Ducklings he had been playing with the other day came scurrying towards him as he waited for Sebastian by the car. The yellow bundles broke away from their mother and peeped as he moved towards them. He inwardly thanked Sebastian for setting up a fence around their house and opened the gate wide to let them in.

Their Mother, a honey-light brown, waddled after them and into the grass under the bench. Ciel watched with a soft gaze as she rounded them under the wooden structure and fluffed out her feathers. Instead of four thin legs supporting the seat, two vertical slabs of wood sustained the bench, offering much needed shelter to the little family.

"You ready Ciel?"

Said Demonling stood and glanced at the ravenette who fumbled with the keys as he locked the door. "Yeah, all set."

"Er…did you let those in here?" Sebastian asked, motioning to the birds twittering under the bench.

Ciel blinked and bit his lip. "I thought they'd be safer in here…they won't do any damage right? Should I chase them back out?" He didn't look as though he wanted to by any means and shifted uneasily.

"No they're fine. I was teasing you, Ciel." Sebastian chuckled and hurried him along the path. Ciel screwed up his face as he gazed at the car before them.

"Ew. I hate this car."

"What? There is nothing wrong with this car!" Sebastian stated, opening the door with an offended expression. "This car is an angel. Leave off."

Ciel rolled his eyes and tugged on his seat belt. "Please Sebastian, it's _so_ boy racer. Of all things, I didn't ever see you as _that_."

"Pfft. Coming from the scene kid? I think not." Sebastian turned the ignition and began to reverse.

"It's a Ford Focus, you chav."

"It's a RS Turbo! Why are you complaining about it?" Sebastian flipped his sun visor down and glanced at himself in the small mirror. Ciel watched as he pushed a pair of sunglasses onto his face and flipped it back up.

"It's a cylinder and it's not even automatic. I miss the bite of a V8. Can't you stick one in here?" Ciel asked as he played with the CD player, trying to distract himself.

"No. I am not changing anything about this car. Now, give me that map."

Ciel frowned and stared at him. "Use your IPhone."

"I'm driving."

"What the hell? Whose gonna see? You're a demon Sebastian, multitask!" He blinked at the older male. "Why are you wearing sunglasses? The suns not out. It hasn't _been_ out since we got here. It doesn't even exist here."

"I don't want people to notice my eye colour. It's odd enough as it is."

"Oh, like my eye patch isn't going to draw enough attention in the long run."

"You won't need it soon, just say it's temporary."

Ciel went numb and stalled on a reply. He felt a sudden weight on his head and realized Sebastian was petting him. He shrugged the hand off of him and turned to look out the window. "Don't. I'm fine."

"You say that, but everything else says otherwise." Sebastian said as he turned onto the main road.

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

"To town. I have to find a job of some sorts whilst I'm here."

Ciel perked up and unzipped his coat. "Why?"

"I had to cancel our accounts."

"What? Wait- we have no money?" Ciel screeched, making Sebastian wince.

"I'm afraid not. We were being followed and both our accounts were being watched. I had to cancel them. Your face was on too many passports and under too many names. Mine as well. It's what comes with technology, the more doors that open- the more close."

"So what do we do? Should I find a job?" Ciel asked, looking concerned.

"You can if you want. You should if things don't work out with me."

Ciel swallowed thickly and nodded quietly. "Yeah…I would need one close by though since I can't drive and never will be allowed to."

"Damn. Your appearance is really getting in the way." Sebastian groaned.

"Oh well sorry for looking like _this_!" Ciel snapped back indignantly.

"I don't mean it like that Bocchan! You're adorable, but that's a downfall in some cases…that's all."

"Just shut up and drive." Ciel ordered, severely embarrassed.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. With the tick of the indicator, Ciel handed him the map and they continued on in silence.

* * *

"Wow…this is small." Ciel commented as he shut the car door.

"I thought it was going to be. Kind of nice though, don't you think?"

Ciel shrugged, too busy taking in his surroundings to really pay attention. 'Town' was a small gathering of wooden shops by the docks. From what he could see there was a book shop, a cafe, a fish and chips shop, a garage and of course a grocery store.

The rest was all boat-maintenance and gabble to him. The smell of fresh fish was everywhere and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. The screech of gulls was deafening and he suddenly noticed that he was alone in the parking lot. A woman walking to her car stopped and threw him a curious glance. He turned to see Sebastian stood by the rail over looking the docks and ran towards him.

"Hey, check this out Ciel." Sebastian pointed to the water below and Ciel stood on the last rail, leaning over so he could see.

"Oh, more seals!" He gripped the cold metal tightly and hummed in interest. The mass of light grey mammals huddled by the boats was entertaining enough for them both to spend a few minutes watching.

"Come on, time to do some shopping." Sebastian sighed, tugging on Ciel's hood.

"Can we get something for the ducks? Like bread?"

Sebastian snorted. "You're not supposed to feed them bread, but we'll see what we can find." He chuckled, nodding to the woman at the till. She threw him a warm, but slightly confused, smile.

Ciel ignored her, intent on getting Sebastian to buy cake ingredients. "I miss your cooking so bad…" He spoke up as his Demon placed a bag of rice in the trolley.

"Hm. It's been a while since I cooked properly, that's for sure." He leant on the handle bar as he pushed the metal basket-on-wheels down the aisle. He watched as Ciel ran a finger down the various boxes of cake mix. The bluenette had decided to wear a pair of jeans, a white jumper and a woolen black coat. It was funny, seeing Ciel in anything but ruffles and frills, though the casket cap always had suited him from back _then._

Sebastian however had never worn such things. His attire was simple but catchy. Black cargos, black turtleneck and black combat boots. Sue him, he never changed. Ciel however had and Sebastian had been too engrossed in his loss to take notice.

"Do we need anything from here?" Ciel asked, breaking him from his thoughts. Sebastian looked up at the rows of flour and sugar bags.

"Go on, one cake. Give me the flour- blue bag- and those two bags of sugar." He gave in. Why the hell not- he had missed this. He wouldn't lie. Without the stupid tension between them that had been there at his cause…well. It just wasn't natural.

"Yes!" Ciel practically burst with excitement and after placing said items in the belly of the trolley he disappeared into the other aisle. Sebastian shook his head and continued to tick off his list.

"He's a lively one."

Sebastian turned to the woman next to him and smiled in realization. "Ah- only when he get what he wants." He replied with a chuckle.

The woman nodded in understanding. "Yee'll 'ave to excuse me, this is a small town so are ye visiting or..?"

"No we just moved here. This is the closest town to us. Even that's a feat getting to though. Sebastian, by the way." He didn't bother holding out his hand, since hers were both full.

"Maria, nice to meet ye. Not many move 'ere- ye're from down south huh. Hope the cold doesn't freeze ye bones, it gets rough up 'ere in the winter." She sighed, placing her items in her plastic basket.

"Sebastian, can I get these?" Ciel suddenly appeared out of no-where, not realizing the woman talking to his Demon.

"What are they?" Sebastian asked, genuinely curious. Ciel was holding a packet of brightly coloured morsels close to his chest.

"I don't know, they look nice though." He studied the bag himself before thrusting them in Sebastian's face. "So can I?"

"Sheesh- what's gotten into you? Here, but no more after this okay? Sugar isn't good for you. Ciel this is Maria- Maria this is Ciel." Sebastian quickly introduced the two as he read the content of the sweets Ciel had chosen.

"Hi," Ciel greeted nervously, looking up at the brunette.

"Ciel huh? That's an interestin' name. How do ye spell that one then aye?"

"C-I-E-L. It means sky in French." Ciel quickly informed her.

"That's a tad beautiful. Yee'll have to forgive me, I thought this was ye son but he calls ye by ye first name?" Maria looked slightly awkward and Ciel didn't help at all.

He suddenly smirked and Sebastian caught it too late. The teen hopped onto the front of the trolley, leaning right over as he grinned. "Heh, you'd have had to have had me when you were eleven. How about that _Dad_?"

Sebastian stared at him evenly before sighing and giving the trolley a short- but powerful- jolt. Ciel squeaked and hopped off, rubbing his stomach. "You're a bad Father, Sebastian."

"Shut up. Go get me some milk, since you go through tons of it." He turned to the confused woman beside him and smiled. "Sorry about him, he's actually right though. I'm only twenty five."

Maria furrowed her eyebrows. "I guessed ye were around that age but now I'm confused about his! I thought he was around seven or eight?"

"Oh…no no he's fourteen. Just small but definitely fourteen." Sebastian laughed, hearing Ciel growl from the other aisle.

Maria's eyes widened. "Oh my! He's a wee one!"

"That he is." Sebastian finally made it into the other aisle and was met with a sorrowful looking Ciel. "Hey, whats up?" he asked, wheeling the trolley beside the younger Demon.

"I was just thinking. Are we done yet?"

"Nearly. You thinking about tomorrow?" Sebastian asked as he waved goodbye to Maria.

Ciel hesitated before shaking his head. "Can we go to the book shop after this?"

"Sure."

"Are you really twenty five?"

Sebastian paused and threw him a glare. "How old did you think I was?"

Ciel shrugged innocently. "In body? I don't know. You acted so stiff and mature I thought like thirty-something. Looking at you now though and back then, I guess I confused being plain old for being immature and moody. My bad." He skipped a few feet ahead before turning around. "You look younger as you are though."

"Why _thank you_." Sebastian bit out through gritted teeth.

Ciel hopped back over to him with a smirk. "Aw, did I upset you? Don't worry Sebas-_chan_." He grinned devilishly and cast another item into the cart.

"Ciel, stop just throwing stuff in here! We haven't got the money to just buy whatever!" He tutted and removed the packet from the rest of the shopping and placed it back onto the shelves.

Ciel sighed and moved ahead of him, shoving his hands in his pockets. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he tried not to dwell on the polar-opposite behavior of his Demon. Sebastian was so different- so light and happy and…and…so _Sebastian_.

It hurt to know that with the repair of the one he loved, he himself would break.

* * *

"There. All done." Sebastian locked the boot of his car, satisfied that all the shopping was safe and sound. He turned around to beckon Ciel who was watching the seals below. "Book store, was it?"

Ciel nodded and jumped down from the railings, crossing the parking lot and heading for the little store in front of them. The light ding of the door bell rang in Sebastian's ears and he winced. Ciel was inside like a shot, hurriedly running his hands over the shelves.

"Is there somin' I can't help ye with lads?"

Ciel jumped as an elderly man, pipe and all, appeared out of seemingly no-where. Sebastian steadied the demonling with a kind smile. "What ye lookin' for?"

Ciel frowned but tried not to reply rudely. "A b-book on the wildlife around here…" He stuttered.

The old man stared at him blankly before suddenly erupting into laughter. "Oi aye! This one's a south'ner! Whats a wee blighter like ye doin' way up 'ere? Wildlife ye say? Ye'd do better on ye search over there laddie, not 'ere!"

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel tensed, backing into him. "Thank you sir," He squeezed Ciel's shoulder and patted him in the right direction. "Go ahead, I won't leave without you. Just don't be too long." He turned back to the man and smiled warmly. "Thank you for your help."

The Scotsmen whistled and scoffed loudly. "Aye aye, ye a smooth talkin' cock ye are. What's ye lot doin' up 'ere?"

Ciel sniggered from the other aisle and Sebastian fought the urge to lean on the shelves and crush him. "We moved here recently, this is our first visit to the town. I'm Sebastian," He held out his hand just as Ciel returned with a large book.

"Pleasure's all mine, I do say. Thomas is me name lad 'n I own this humble store . 'N what do we call the wee one?" Thomas asked as Ciel thrust the book in Sebastian arms, thus breaking their handshake.

"_Ciel_- tsk. Ciel, is his name. Ciel this is Thomas, he owns this shop." Sebastian informed him, throwing him a glare.

"Seal? I have to say, of all the names I've come across in me years it's the first time hearin' a name like that one. Did ye parents love the sea or somin'?"

Ciel blushed furiously and gritted his teeth. "It's not Seal it's Ciel. It's the French word for _sky_."

Thomas once again went silent before breaking said silence with a hearty laugh. "_French_? What ye- ye tellin' me ye parents were French lad? Aw- been a while since I came across a Frenchmen laddie, what's ye business 'ere?"

Ciel ground his teeth and averted his gaze. Sebastian chuckled and tried to ease the tension. "Ciel's parents weren't French I can assure you. They were both born in London and Ciel was named for named for his eye colour."

Thomas squawked as he led them to the till. "Aye couldn' name ye blue now could 'n."

Ciel had clearly had enough of the town and so after politely bidding Thomas farewell, Sebastian unlocked the car, not in the least bit surprised as Ciel darted inside, slamming the car door.

"Don't break my window." Sebastian teased lightly, resting the book in Ciel's lap as he settled down himself.

"Shut up cock." Ciel replied irritably, hugging the book to his chest.

Sebastian froze and threw him a warning glare. "Ever call me that again and I'll tell everyone here that you are named after a smelly, fishy seal and that your favourite food is sushi."

A huff, a glare and a pursing of those rosy lips meant his words were taken in and acknowledged. Ciel wouldn't call him _that_ ever again.

"Whatever."

Sebastian shook his head, rolling his eyes at Ciel's predictability and began their journey home. He glanced at Ciel who had waves of anxiety rolling off of him, obviously trying not to come across any different.

Ciel flipped through the pages of his new book and settled with closing it. His head began to hurt and he shifted in his seat.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian suddenly asked, curious as to how the other was faring.

Ciel let his shoulder's sink and he tilted his head to the side. "To be honest…although I'm scared, I'm glad that our last day was a good day. If…if this is the end then um…I'm thankful that I saw you smile one last time and that doing this made you truly happy. That's…how I feel." He ended in a controlled whisper, not daring to speak any louder.

Sebastian remained silent and didn't reply, something that came as a relief to Ciel. He didn't want to hear how Sebastian truly felt- it was enough to believe the lie that Sebastian was back to normal.

It was easier, for once, to let the Demon lie to him and accept it.

* * *

"Last bag." Ciel said quietly as he pushed the carrier onto the kitchen side. Sebastian took it without a word and Ciel's shoulder's slumped. He knew doing this was a bad idea. He was attempting to fix a bond that was already broken and soon-to-be-severed.

He began unpacking the shopping and putting them away, trying not to get in Sebastian's way as he opened the fridge. "Why do we even need a fridge? Nothing's going to go off whilst out here anyway it's just as cold." He voiced as he pushed the bottles of milk inside.

"I didn't choose a very warm location did I?" Sebastian chuckled, shutting the cupboards.

"No…but I like it. I like that it's quiet and out of the way." Ciel admitted, stuffing the plastic carriers into a drawer.

"We won't be drawing any unwanted attention that's for sure."

"At this rate we won't be drawing _any_ attention what-so-ever. I haven't seen a plane, boat or even a car pass us by. Not that I'm complaining or anything it's just…it feels like we're the only ones in the world out here." The demonling tugged on his sleeves and stretched his arms high above his head.

The raven behind him leant against the marble surface of the kitchen and opened a packet of Jaffa Cakes. "All of that aside, what are you going to do once I'm gone?"

Ciel felt his heart slam against his ribcage and his body went rigid, though he fought to keep the smile on his face. His eyes however had widened and he looked as though he'd seen an unimaginable horror. Although he knew Sebastian wouldn't give him a chance once he was free, he had hung onto a thread of hope that _maybe _he was wrong. Hearing the older male say it was too much to bare, though against all odds he held it together.

"I…I don't know. There's not a lot I c_an_ do I'm afraid. I mean…I can't drive, can't cook…can't get a job…I guess I'll just have to take time as it comes you know?" He tried to act as though he would somehow be okay and refused to look Sebastian in the face.

The raven nibbled on the orange-chocolate treat thoughtfully, watching Ciel as he fiddled with his sleeves, constantly tugging them between his fingers. "You can't just say that Ciel. You have to have some sort of plan."

"Well…I didn't have time to plan for this and lets be honest. I could be the most cleverest demon on earth- it still won't change the fact that I can't age and therefore no matter how much I know or what I can do I won't be able too. I'm stuck at fourteen." Ciel suddenly flinched, nearly tripping over the kitchen step.

"Whoa! Steady there Bocchan…" Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows together as he gazed at the teen, hands resting on the boys heaving shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm okay. Just…wasn't watching where I was going." Ciel stepped back and breathed in deeply as he ran a hand through his hair. "We should…get this over and done with. I don't think I'll be able to cope any more of my thoughts. Whilst I can still…stand."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I can hang on a little longer…"

"N-no. It'll just make it harder. I just have to order you break the contract right?"

Sebastian felt his body numb as the words sank in. "Y-yes that's all you have to do…"

Ciel breathed in deeply, his lips trembling. "Then that's all I have to do…" Silence shrouded them and Ciel's face displayed exactly just how hard this was for him. He shakily tugged off his eye patch and let it fall to the floor. With a heavy breath he inhaled and balled his fists.

Sebastian watched the struggle before him and briefly wondered if Ciel was going to go through with it.

"Seb-Sebastian, I order you t-to br-br…break the contract!"

Ciel gasped as an immense heat washed over him, causing him to cry out as pain shot through his right eye and ricocheted off the back of his skull. His knees buckled under him and he immediately went into a coughing fit.

The taste of blood filled his mouth and he suddenly wondered if Sebastian had attacked him. His breathing became labored and he spluttered, lungs tightening as he struggled to breathe. Words echoed in his ears and he felt the world around him grow hazy.

Was this it? Was he going to die?

He found himself hoping so and if death were truly coming to him he would embrace it dearly with open arms.

However, the pain suddenly vanished and with it so did the heat, the blurriness and fight to breathe. He inhaled rapidly, his lungs filling with oxygen. A few cough's later and he was staggering to his feet.

"Nng…ow…" He groaned and held his swimming head.

"Ciel…are you okay?"

Sebastian's voice reached him and Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. "I'm fine," He whispered, shying away from the Demon. "I'm fine, I'm gonna be fine…y-you…you're free."

Sebastian stared at him, heart fluttering wildly as his entire being flickered with the sense of freedom. Yes, yes he was free. "You should lie down…do you need your inhaler?"

Ciel shook his head, feeling along the wall as he back away. "I-I'm gonna lay down. That-that c-caught me off guard…"

"Sure…I…Ciel, wait." Sebastian moved in after him, wrapping his arms around his waist and helping him up the stairs. "Ciel I know you're scared-"

"Scared?"

Sebastian paused, glancing down at the boys hidden face.

Ciel's shoulder's shook and he heard the demonling giggle tearfully. "I'm terrified…I don't think I've been more terrified in my life. I feel stupid for letting you go…why did I do that? I'm gonna be all alone again…caged. I'm gonna be caged all over again with no-where to go and no way out…funny how history comes back and bites you in the backside…oh shit. I'm rambling aren't I? I need to lay down…"

"You're not caged Bocchan. I said I'll give it a chance." Sebastian whispered, placing the teen on his bed.

"I want it to work out but…I don't want to think that it will." Ciel whispered, grabbing his quilt and crawling into his cubbyhole.

Sebastian watched, suddenly aware of the emptiness in his heart. He could see how distraught Ciel was but couldn't feel the level of pain the younger was in.

He sighed and walked out with a blank expression. He closed the door and instantly grinned.

He was free.

* * *

**Well. How about it? I know so many of you have already written reviews for this fic once but…care to do so again? I was able to re-edit as well. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes! Chapter 2 up soon~**

**Thanks again to Moon Smurf!**


End file.
